Survival
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Tina and Mercedes are arrested and must go through booking. Mercedes seems to hold up well, but Tina can't take it and its up to Mercedes to give her support. Smut.


Tina nervously looked around the room. She made eye contact with Mercedes, who was being booked ahead of her. Mercedes gave Tina a stern look, almost as if to suggest that everything would be fine. However, she was quickly shepherded forward by the police guard. "Come on let's go."

Mercedes scowled at him. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Well go faster," said the guard.

Mercedes was about to respond to this, but she seemed to decide that it wasn't worth it to antagonize the man. She continued forward until she reached a counter. On the counter there was what looked like a scrapbook, a piece of paper with Mercedes's information on it, and a bar of ink. The guard instructed Mercedes to ink up fingers and mark the paper. However, Mercedes already seemed understand what to do and went to ink up her fingers before the guard finished his instructions, which made him mad and he started again. This time Mercedes waited for him to finish before inking her fingers. When she was done, the guard waved Tina forward. Despite the fact that Tina had been right there, he began to repeat what he had told Mercedes. Tina decided to listen to him to prevent him from freaking out on her.

After they were done with fingerprinting, the guard led Tina and Mercedes to a bare white room. He cleared his throat. "Okay, now take off your clothes."

"What?" said Tina.

"You heard me," said the guard. "Take off your clothes. Don't make me repeat it again."

The guard then exited the room, leaving the two girls by themselves. Tina looked to Mercedes. "So why do you think we have to take off our clothes?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously that clueless?"

"Why?" said Tina. "What's going to happen?"

Mercedes sighed as she took off her shirt. "We're getting a cavity search."

"We're getting a what?" said Tina.

"A cavity search," said Mercedes, who was taking off her jeans. "They're going to make sure we haven't hidden anything inside our body to sneak it in."

"And they're allowed to do this?" said Tina.

"Yes," said Mercedes, who unhooked her bra. "Come on, get you clothes off."

Tina was about to protest, but decided that it was best just to go along with it. It wasn't like she could actually do anything about it. Soon Tina had removed all her clothes and the two girls were standing in the empty room by themselves, waiting for the person to come to give them the strip search. Eventually a woman came and slipped on a pair of sterile gloves. She started with Tina.

Tina spread her legs for the woman's hand. As soon as she inserted her fist inside her, Tina's eyes bulged. The woman's hands were surprisingly gentle. Tina could feel her heart beating as if it was going to break out of her chest. It had been a long time since she had last got any action. Sure she had touched herself, but that was nothing compared to the touch of another human being. She took a deep breath while the woman felt her up. The woman rested her thumb on Tina's clit.

This sent waves of pleasure through her body. Tina felt a gasp building up inside her. She quickly bit her tongue to prevent it from getting out. The woman continued and Tina didn't know how much more she could take. She felt like she could come at any moment. Her heart was pounding so fast that Tina thought she was going to pass out. Fortunately, the woman finished her cavity search soon and moved on to Mercedes. Mercedes seemed to take it better than Tina. She didn't flinch or gasp or anything. Mercedes was probably used to this by now.

Soon the woman was finished and the two girls were allowed to put clothes on. They were given orange jumpsuits and once they had changed into them, they were led to the showers. They would be allowed to shower before going to their cell. Tina felt the warm water of the shower under her hand. She went under the stream and let the water drench her hair. Soon her whole body was wet. She looked at Mercedes, who was completely immersed in her shower. She didn't seem to be looking at Tina. Tina thought this was good. Currently her eyes were tearing up. Tina didn't want Mercedes to see this. She splashed water over her face, washing the tears off. However, while she did this, Tina sniffled. She didn't mean to do this consciously, but it was loud enough for Mercedes to hear.

"Tina?" said Mercedes. "Are you-"

"Yes!" At this point Tina had given up all pretense of pretending not to cry.

"Calm down." Mercedes went over to Tina and put her arm around her. "It's not that bad. We can make it through this together. Don't worry."

Tina wiped a tear from her eye. "And how do you know? In the last hour, we've been bullied for not inking our fingers in the right way, molested by some weird guard, and now-"

Mercedes leaned into Tina and kissed her. Tina didn't resist her. Instead she went along with the larger girl. She slipped her tongue between Mercedes's teeth and they played with each other. Eventually Mercedes's tongue overpowered Tina, forcing it to the bottom of her mouth. Mercedes pushed Tina up against the wall. Tina could feel the tiles on her ass. She could feel Mercedes place her hand on Tina's thigh and work its way up. Soon Mercedes had her thumb on Tina's clit and was roughly massaging it. Tina lifted her legs, wrapping them around Mercedes. She moaned as Mercedes thrust in and out of her. Mercedes lowered her head to Tina's chest, kissing her breasts. Her tongue licked Tina's nipples until they were nice and hard. Once this happened, Mercedes lifted Tina up. She was surprised at this, but held back a cry as it might alert the guards. She rested her legs on Mercedes's shoulders, wrapping them around her neck. Then Mercedes began licking Tina with her surprisingly smooth tongue. She started with circles around Tina's clit, teasing her until Tina was sufficiently wet. She then moved on to the slit, moving up and down. Soon her movements began to get more and more complex. From simple up and down movements, she moved on to figure eights and letters from the alphabet. In no time, Tina came, covering her mouth with her hand. Mercedes dropped Tina gently to the ground. Tina just lay there, letting the water wash over her.


End file.
